Valdez
"Go ahead, explore. There's nothing left here except the oil terminal." ''-a random ghoul. '''Valdez' was a city that was destroyed during the Great War. Overview and History Before the Great War occurred, Valdez was a major oil terminal for the United States, supplying it with oil when the oil derricks went dry during the Resource Wars. It was also used during the Anchorage Reclamation, since it was the closest to Anchorage. During the Great War, Valdez was hit by two ICBM's, obliterating most of the town and destroying one oil refinery. After the Great War, the citizen's began to gather the remains of their former existence, and set up a small settlement. Valdez is probably the most unique town in the whole Yukon Wasteland, since it has never been once attacked or bothered. Well, except for the formation of the Cult of Char. The people of Valdez lived a fairly normal life with inclusion of the Cult of Char. The people farmed the irradiated plants, elected the new mayor every three years, lived and died, etc. The town of Valdez was probably more famous for being the only flat area before the Talkeetna Mountains, and lead to a small highway that led through the mountains toward New Anchorage. This is the reason why Valdez managed to stay afloat for all of these years, making profits on a small 'tax booth's' that lay on the road between Juneau and New Anchorage. Caravan leaders would often grumble of how much it would cost to get past the tax booth's, 150 caps or 100 Alaskan Dollars. The Caravans would have no other choice though, it was either pay them or go through the huge mountains. And Valdez is not as peaceful and friendly as you think. Valdez is owned by the Grant family and the Alan family, who enforces the laws on the town by any means necessary; since they are heavily armed and filthy rich. This is the reason why Raider's haven't attacked the town in the first place; since they would probably have there heads blown clean off. The two family's also manipulate the caravan's for their own benefit to control the town, though never using violence to gain control. But the ruins of Valdez, despite popular belief, are left empty. Many of the residents of Valdez live outside of the ruins, which gives outlaws a good place to hide out when being searched for by Regulators or A.R. Policemen. Ghouls also live in the city, but live only in the ruins of the city of Valdez and the Oil Terminal, since the high radiation. The ghouls are led by a man named Ryan. Alaskan Republic officials also have an eye on Valdez. Since the city gains much revenue from the passing caravans, some politicians in New Anchorage have thought about annexing the city. But the presence of the Grant and Alan families have disrupted the chance to do so. So, the Alaskan Republic has created a small outpost near the city. Category:Locations